Santa
Santa is a recurring and a minor character in Stampy's Lovely World. He is notably seen only in seven episodes, all of them are set on Christmas. He is the only person to be cured by the power of Lunar Cheese. Appearances Christmas Day Stampy catches a glimpse of Santa going up the chimney in the Library. Saving Santa Santa crashes his sled, and his reindeer run away, and Stampy needs to save him. He gets his Lunar Cheese Apple and gives it to Santa, making him better and able to deliver presents to the rest of the world. Christmas Rescue Stampy saw Santa "feeling sick" because he was poisoned by the cookie that he ate. Stampy realized that the cookie that Santa ate was from Hit the Target and it was for him (not Santa). Good thing, he had the Lunar Cheese Apple from his Lunar Friends and it was able to cure Santa. North Pole Stampy saw Santa and Polly Reindeer at their sleigh, both are in trouble. They lost their presents, however Stampy helped him pick them all up and put in their sleigh. Santa asked him to join on a ride in his sleigh. With the sleigh, they went to the North Pole and he toured Stampy his house while Polly toured him the reindeers' stables. They then went fishing for Christmas Dinner. They ate fish and went back to the Lovely World. Santa went back home, leaving Stampy and Polly at the balcony. Christmas In Space Santa was seen celebrating with Polly Reindeer, William Beaver and Fizzy Elephant at the Club House. Stampy joined in and celebrated with them. After the celebration, Santa and Polly both went to their sleigh, with Stampy following them. Santa asked him to ride on their sleigh again. With the sleigh, they all went to space. As they land, they saw the Lunar Friends asking for help, as they need fuel to power up their UFO. Stampy then gave them his spare cake as fuel. As they all go back to the Lovely World, Stampy make it as a race to see who would land first; however, Santa and Polly went first. Santa then went back home, leaving Stampy, Polly and the Lunar Friends at the tower. Uninvited Guests Santa entered the Club House and Stampy greeted him to the two villains who were apparently at peace. After Stampy realized that the duo were robots, he tasked Santa to stay while he handled the situation. Santa reappeared and Stampy introduced Polly-bot to him. Stampy then thought of an idea that Santa would take Polly-bot with him back to the North Pole, while Polly Reindeer would stay with him to continue helping him. Santa agreed, and he and the Polly-bot left. Merry Christmas Santa made an appearence at the end of the short video where he fixed the spelling mistake that Stampy made again on the sign. Appearance *His appearance is the same as the Santa Skin. Trivia *Stampy has spelled Santa's name wrong seven times, in 2012 it was spelled "Stanta', in 2013, "Saanta", in 2014, "Canta", in 2015, "Sarnter", in 2016, "Banta", and in 2017, "Splinter", once again in 2018, "Santaaaaa". *He may be able to teleport because in Christmas Day he was seen the chimney before vanishing instantly. *He is the first person to be added to the Love Garden multiple times. He was followed by Lauren Jones and J3mx_Droid, who was added two times. Category:Salsa